Death Note: Guardians and Changes REWRITTEN
by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko
Summary: Anna and Kita are in for a world of trouble when they pass through a portal, taking them from our world to the world of Death Note. Guardians that altered their fate, changing the Kira Case, the sisters are ready to face anything that comes there way - or are they? Can they open their hearts for the first time in years, to love? LightxOC, LxOC, MelloxOC, MattxOC, NearxOC! OOCness!
1. Chapter 1

**WOOHOO! STORY'S BACK!**

**Anna: Sakura owns nothing of Death Note, just this alteration and few OCs.**

**Kita: That's right! She doesn't own me! I am solely Sarah Crispo's property!**

**... Shut it.**

**Kita: Ha! She can't even make up a proper comeback!**

**I can torture you, you know.**

**Kita: ...**

**Anna: You just had to piss her off, didn't you?**

**Kita: I didn't know she would threaten to orture me! She didn't last time this story was posted!**

**I've grown more mature and more violent since then. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Anna was sitting on the futon, waiting for her sister Kita to show up so that she could put in the first disk of Death Note, their favourite anime. They were true Death Note fans, unable to pick a side for either L or Light. They each loved both equally, both understanding their mind sets. Anna tended to lean towards the fact that L was right in the end, Light was childish and confused himself with a god, while Kita lent towards Light being right in the end, that the world would have been much better without criminals. It was a topic that they discussed daily, and they would even debate on it in their free time. Of course, Kita wound up being a bigger L fan, while Anna was a huge Near fan.

That is, when they weren't at St. Peter's School for the Gifted. Apparently, both of them were geniuses in the mind sets of everyone else. Their parents, Kyo Echisansi and Cindy Echisansi, were proud to have to gifted daughters, even though they were in the same classes with Anna being 2 years younger than Kita. They were both Japanese-Canadians. No, they did NOT speak with funny accents, nor did they speak with the word 'Eh' ending every sentence. It just pissed them off when people made assumpions that they did because they were Canadian. Sure, they would occasionally use the word_ 'Eh'_ if they were talking in private to each other, but other then that, they didn't speak like that at all.

"Hurry up, aneki!" Anna cried out, using a japanese term for older sister. It was very common for them to rotate from japanese to English when speaking, and it confused the hell out of evreyone that heard them. Only 3 other people in their class understood Japanese, and they were their close friends that also watched anime. According to the 5 of them, anime was a great way to learn about the Japanese culture, for in most animes there was always the traditional person that fully obeyed the traditions of the Japanese culture. They always had discussions about anime, the main one always being Death Note. All of them loved that anime. Surpisingly, one of their friends didn't find Misa as the second Kira all that annoying. It was innocent Misa that they wanted to shoot dead. None of them blamed him, he was right in a way. Misa as Kira brought much more plot and interest to the female character, but innocent Misa... They all agreed that that was just _pure_ _torture_. There was no way in hell, _an ice cube's chance in hell_, that they would ever, _EVER_, side with an innocent Misa. Hell, they all made a pact that should they _meet_ someone like innocent Misa, they would run for their lives and try their hardest to kill them in a Kira-like way. Maybe pay an assassin to take care of it.

"I'm coming! Damn it, why do we need so much stuff?!" Kita screamed at her younger sister, bringing into the room with her a laundry basket filled with junk food, pop, and tissues. Both girls always cried whenever they saw L or Light die, it was just so sad to see their favourite characters go. They always had rootbeer and cream soda with their junk food, consisting of chips and dips, ice cream, cupcakes, cookies, some sushi, strawberryshortcake- can't watch Death Note without it, and frozen yogurt. They would pig out, but somehow, like L, they managed to stay skinny. It was a constant joke within them and their group of friends that they must be related to L, because he would always eat sugar and crap like them and stay skinny by burning the calories using his brain. That was their excuse as well, an inside joke within anyone who would watch Death Note.

Anna walked over and plucked out her cases of rootbeer and strawberry shortcake. Kita glared at her, and set the laundry basket infront of the futon they would be laying down on to watch Death Note. She got her cream soda cases and placed them in front of her, then took out her cupcakes and placed them beside them, just like Anna did with her rootbeer and her shortcake. They grinned at each other, and Anna opened up the case of the Death Note series. She popped it in the DVD player, and the tv went into static. Anna frowned, playing with her black hair. Kita glared at the tv, getting up, ending her also black hair into her face, which she brushed to the side.

"Come on!" Kita whined. She got up, and hit the top of the tv. The screen went pure white, and suddenly, an oval of the same whiteness appeared in front of them.

_"Woah."_ was all Anna could say. Kita took steps back, and tripped over the futon. She landed on her rear. Anna got up, and slowly walked towards it, doing a full circle around it. She narrowed her eyes, doing calculations in her head.

"This is improbable... Even if this were to happen, there should be some sign of it from the sides that were perpendicular to the wall that the tv was against." Kita looked at her sister, who picked up a piece of shortcake.

"This is impossible... It shouldn't be this thin, it should be thicker... Unless..." Kita left the sentence as it was, both of them thining the same thing.

Unless this couldn't be solved using science.

"Let's do an experiment, shall we?" Anna asked, picking up a single can of rootbeer. She threw it into the oval, and it disappeared into it. It was impossible, it wasn't an auptical illusion. There was only one word to describe it, and it sounded so insane as it was that neither sister wanted to admit to it being real.

"T-That's _impossible_. Portals don't _exist_." Kita stated, and the sisters looked at each other. They nodded, thinking the same thing. It was time to see where this 'portal' would take them.

"Let's go." Anna said, and together, they walked through the portal. That would be the last thing they would remember before they fell unconscious.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Light. A white, blindingly bright light. That was all Anna could see. She turned her head around, craning her neck to find her sister. She couldn't.

"Kita? Kita where are you?! Onee-chan!" she cried out, calling her sister onee-chan, which she hadn't done in over 5 years. Her eyes started watering. Where was Kita? Why was she alone? Kita promised to never leave her alone, not since the incident...

_"Child, do not be afraid."_ said a feminie voice from bahind Anna. She spun around, seeing a beautiful young lady standing there. She had long, blonde hair that reached the floor in loose curls, he skin was almost a pale as the whiteness of this world. She had ice blue eyes, eyes that all but glew when she looked at Anna, pale pink lips that were perfectly rounded, nad a silver dress that seemed to give off a sense of warmth and kindness.

"Who are you?" Anna asked, taking a step closer to her. The woman smiled at her.

_"I am your guardian. I was waiting for the day you would come, child."_ she said. That didn't really answer her question, so Anna decided to go with the specifics.

"What's your name, I meant." she said, clerifying what she wanted. The lady chuckled.

_"I have been waiting for you to name for for hundreds of years, child."_ she said. Anna blinked, then thought up the perfect name for this woman.

"Choyoko." she said. The woman blinked.

_"Pardon me, child?"_ she said. Anna tried her hardes ot to roll her eyes.

"Choyoko. It means 'child of a thousand generations' in japanese. It's your name." Anna explained. Choyoko's mouth formed a little 'oh', and she smiled at Anna.

_"Thank you, Anna."_ she said. Anna blinked.

"If you knew my name, then why did you call me child before?" Anna asked Choyoko, who chuckled at the question. Anna frowned at this. How was it funny, that she ask a simple yet presise question? She was actually quite proud of it, most people would have asked a different question, ignoring the fact that she had called them by their name, and not child.

_"It is one of the many confusing rules of the guardians. Should I not be named by you, I should not call you by your name. Now, I believe you have another question for me?"_ Choyoko said. Anna glared at her, then asked the question that had been on her mind since she had gotten here.

"Why am I here? Where is here?" she asked. Choyoko smiled at her.

_"That was 2 questions, but oh well. You are here because should you have stayed in the world you were born into, you would have been hunted down and killed in the most painful way possible. This,"_ Choyoko indicated to the space around her, which was suddenly filled with traditional japanese things. The garden, the castle, the cherry blossom trees. _"Is your heart, you mind, and your soul - all in one."_ she explained. Anna looked quizically at her 'guardian'.

"What do you mean, my heart, mind and soul? Aren't I still in my room then?" Anna asked. Choyoko shook her head, smiling sadly.

_"No. Once you walked through the portal that saved you, you were transported to the world you wished to go the most. Right now, I guess you could say that I'm cheating by telling you this. Your sister's guardian is also doing this to you sister - the 20 questions, I mean."_ Choyoko said. Anna looked at Choyoko, and realization dawned on her. She was unconscious right now, so this is what her mind was showing her. Truth.

"Then why was this place empty when I got here? What was that supposed to mean?!" Anna cried, desparate for an answer. Choyoko smiled sadly at her, very sadly.

_"That was your heart, my dear. It is what your heart has been ever since the 'incident'. You need to heal, and for that, you need to learn to love again."_ she said, tears streaking down her face. Anna's eyes widened, and she shook her head. Her heart was empty? That was it? Choyoko walked up to her, placing her hand on Anna's eyes, forcing them closed. _"This will help you, my dear. It is time for you to awaken, time for you to embrace the new world that you will be in."_ Choyoko said, and everything faded from Anna. Sight, tough, hearing, tasting, and smelling. She fell back into the world of darkness, into te world that she dreaded.

For you never truly know what is in the dark.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hey. Wake up." a male voice shook Kita awake. She remembered that voice from anywhere, it was the voice of the one man she would ever fall for. She remembered what her 'guardian', whom she had named Sakura because of her kimono, had told her. 'Time to join the world that will save you, darling.' Kita moaned, and opened her eyes. Sure enough, there before her was Light Yagami. She knew it. She was in Death Note.

"Who're you..." she groaned, holding her head. It was killing her, it was too painful. She heard a similar groan next to her. Kita turned her head, wincing, and lokked at her imoutou laying next to her on the ground. Anna's eyes found hers, and boh of them widened their eyes. Shock ran through Kita's body, momentarily freezing her. Anna's eyes were ice blue, and were all but glowing. She knew that if she were to look in a mirror, her eyes would have changed colour as well.

"I'm Light Yagami. Who're you? And why are you two asleep on the school grounds?" Light asked. Kita unfoze, and looked around. He was right, they were on the highschool grounds from episode one. Kita froze again. If they were on the school grounds, then that would mean they were at the starting of the series. Which would mean that Light wasn't Kira. Which would mean that they could change the entire plot of the story if they wanted to.

"I'm Kita Echisansi, and this is my imoutou, Anna Echisansi." she explained. Light gave her a very questioning look. Anna sighed.

"We're both Japanese-Canadians. My name is just western, her name is just eastern. You've got a problem with that?" Anna retorted. Light looked at her, shocked by her coldness. Never (well, maybe besides Sayu or his mother) had a girl been so cold to him. They usually fawned over his every word, and he usually hated it. Being treated coldly was a change, but not one that he totally minded.

"Ok then, why are you here?" he asked them. Anna looked thoughtfully at Light.

"I'm not 100% percent sure, because we fell unconscious before we remember anything, but I'm about... 89% sure that we were placed here by someone. We were running, so we might have just collapsed here. We were looking out for each other, people were following us. But before we fell unconscious, I remember that we lost them..." Anna let the sentence flow off her tongue, she was known throughout her old school for being able to make up stories and do calcutlations, varying in the truth, on the spot. In a sense, this was vaguely true. They had been running from someone before they had left their world, and their guardians had told them that they had reached safety here. In a way, she was telling the truth.

"Alrgith then. The principal said that you two could stay here, because he ad no idea who you were, but the only metal and/or weapons you tow had on you were you earings, Kita and Anna, and Anna's necklace. He decided that you two are harmless. I'll bring you to my house after school, and explain the situation to my parents. They'll surely let you stay with us."he said. Kita smiled at him.

"You're too kind to us, Light-san." she said to him. He smiled at her, and then at Anna, who slightly smiled at him.

"I'll just trying my hardest to keep two teenagegirls safe." he said, then stood up. "I've gotta go to class, see yuo after school!" he finished, waving to them as he walked away. When he was out of sight, Anna sat up like Kita had, and looked at her.

"What's going on, aneki?" she asked. Kita smiled widely at her.

"Well, besides the guardian thing, I've discovered that we've gotten into the Death Note world before Light becomes Kira." she started explaining her reasonings, and Anna nodded, her smile getting wider and wider with every word. Anna squealed when Kita finished.

"We're going to change the story, aren't we?" she asked broghtly, and Kita nodded. Anna smiled widely at her.

"You got an apple?" Kita asked randomly, and Anna nodded, showing an apple that she pulled out of no where. Kita gave her a strange look.

"Where did you...?" she shook her head. "Never mind, we need it in 3... 2... 1..." as Kita finished the countdown, a black notebook fell from the sky. It landed right next to Anna, who picked it up. There, on the front cover, in English, said Death Note. Anna handed it to Kita, how looked up to see Ryuk standing there.

_"Well well well, this is a... _Surprise_."_ he said, and Anna glared at him. Kita held out the DeathNote to him.

"Take this somewhere else, we don't want it, Ryuk. And if you don't take it back, we will ensure that the Shinigami King finds out about this." Kita said, lying through her teeth, and Ryuk looked apalled before realizing something. He chuckled, his shoulders shaking.

_"You two are the ones that the King was talking about, the ones that came here from another world. Apparently, you two avoided death thanks to those guardians you have. He wasn't very pleased when you escaped his claws."_ Ryuk said, chuckling. Anna held out the apple.

"I'll give you this if you give the Death Note to anyone other then Light Yagami or Misa Amane." she said to him. Ryuk froze up, and stared at the apple. A trail of drool excaped his mouth, which he hastily wiped up.

_"DEAL!"_ he exclaimed, and Anna threw the apple towards him. He caught it in his mouth, and Kita handed him the Death Note.

"Go." they said simaltaniously. Ryuuk waved to them over his shoulder, and flew off into the sky, looking for someone interesting to give the Death Note to. Anna looked at Kita, who was smirking slyly.

"You put _that_ in, didn't you?" she asked her sister. Kita nodded, and Anna sighed.

"When are we going to meet L?" she asked again. Kita shrugged her shoulders, telling her what she knew. Anna sighed again.

"Let's sit and wait for school to finish, then wait and see." Kita said. Both sisters sat down, bored to no end.

So they started a thumb war.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

School was finally over, and Light walked over to where Kita and Anna were sitting. He heard them singing.

_**"Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara**_

_**Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai Risei o wasureta machi Kuroku yuganda ima o Yume, risou ni kaeru**_

_**Doushite? Boku wa kowareta meshia?**_  
_**Dare mo ga nozonda owari o**_

_**Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai**_

_**Itsuka boku ga misete ageru Hikarikagayaku sora o**_

_**Doushite? Boku wa kowareta meshia?**_  
_**Dare mo ga yumemita rakuen o**_

_**Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai**_

_**Itsuka boku ga misete ageru Hikarikagayaku sekai o!"** (first opening theme, the WORLD, Death Note.[1])_ The two of them sang together. The song was creepy yet amazing at the same time, it sent chills up Light's spine. He walked over to them, and they looked at him.

"Ready?" he asked. Both of them nodded and stood up. He finally got to notice their clothing. Kita was wearing a yellow t-shirt with sakura imprinted on it, and brown cargo pants that went down to just below her knee. Anna was wearing a green blouse that bunched up at the sleeves and the bottom and it had a string that tied the V neck together, covering enough skin to be decent. She had on dark blue jeans and a single belt that was just barely seen underneath the blouse. It was obvious that these two had been planning something that neede comfy yet stylish clothing. Kita's t-shirt hugged her curves, yet in a stylish and comfy way, not in a slutty way. Anna's jeans were tighter at the thigh, but they looked extremely comfortable. When she turned, Light noticed the Silver symple sewn into her back pockets. It was Silver jeans[2], some of the comfiest jeans in the world. Kita turned to Light.

"Lead the way, Light-san." she said. Light started walking, and the two girls followed him home. He walked in the door, telling Kita and Anna to stay at the door while he explained their situatuion to his mother. Squeals could be heard from the kitchen, and a woman darted over to them and hugged each of them tightly.

"I am so sorry about what happened to you two, you are welcome to stay for as long as you'd like!" the woman said, and cupped Anna's face. Anna smiled warmly at her. Mrs. Yagami reminded Anna of their own mother.

"Arigato, oba-san." she said, and Mrs. Yagamis' eyes watered. She smiled happily at the pair.

"No need to thank me, and you can call me kaa-san while you both live with us, you two hear me?" she asked sternly. The two teenage girls nodded,and the woman smiled at them. "You two can stay in our guest room, and Sayu's or my clothing should fit the two of you." she said. Kita smiled grudginly at her. She hated it when people talked about her height. Sure, she was shorter then her younger sister, but she was still the oldest. _And by two years as well._ Anna smiled warmly at the woman.

"Arigato... kaa-san." the two girls rang out together. Mrs. Yagami's eyes watered again, and then realization hit her.

"I need to tell your father about this, Light! He'll be happy to know that he has two new daughters!" she said. Anna and Kita blinked. Light blanched.

"New... _Daughters_?" they asked. Light froze at the announcement. That was... Random and bold. Mrs. Yagami smiled at the two girls.

"Of course! I've already set my hearts to adopting you two! " she said. Kita and Anna blinked, then grinned. They would be living under the Yagami household, not only that, but they would be able to change their names to Yagami! It was like a dream come ture for them.

"Arigato, okaa-san!" the two teenage girls squealed at their new mother, and gave her a tight hug. Mrs. Yagami squealed back and hugged them back. She smiled at the two of them again. They grinned at her.

"Now, we need to go shopping!" she said. Kita and Anna smiled brightly at their mother. Hell, what teenage girl _DIDN'T_ love shopping? They grinned at her, and realization hit Anna.

"Can we use a computer for a moment, aniki, okaa-san?" Anna asked politely. Light seemed a little uncomfortable at the idea of getting two new sisters, but he seemed to accept his mother's random decision quickly enough. Kita got where Anna was going at. Light nodded, and indicated up the stairs.

"I have a computer in my room. Just go up the stairs, turn left, and it's the room straight down the hall." he said. Anna and Kita nodded, then darted upstairs and into his bedroom. Anna got infront of the computor, and started typing.

"What're you doing?" Kita asked. Anna looked at her.

"If we transported to another world, then that would mean that we have no documents in this world, ri- holy shit." she said, shocked at what was before her eyes. All of their documents, given they were slightly altered to match their data now, was there. Even the report on the 'incident' was there. Anna looked at Kita.

"Are my eyes really ice blue?" she asked her elder sister. Kita nodded.

"What colour are my eyes?" she asked. Anna gave her a strange look, and Kita calculated the colours that her eyes could be. Turquoise, pink, gold...

"Amber." Anna responded. Kita's eyes widened. Her calculations were off on what colour they were. They had been brown before, and Anna's eyes had been emerald green. What was wrong with this?

"Well, looks like we've been saved." Kita said, and they both calmed down, but not before Anna started typing again, looking up their schoo, which was now the American Wammy's. Shock overturned their calm when they saw that the reports on their school.

Their old school had been destroyed[3]. By the one man that they had been running from.

By their uncle.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Woot! Chapter one, done! I finally got it down! Go me! an hour of endless typing really does work!**

**[1] Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution A flower of evil sprouted because it was loved Because I won t let anyone interfere with everything that will come about from now on**

**The fruit told of the future The city has forgotten reasoning The present time is distorted black I turn dreams into ideals**

**Why? Am I a broken Messiah?**  
**Everyone wished for a finale**

**Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution A flower of evil sprouted because it was loved I won t let anyone interfere with everything that will come about from now on**

**Someday, I ll show you a shining sky**

**Why? Am I a broken Messiah?**  
**Everyone dreamt of a paradise**

**Within the spreading darkness, we exchanged vows of revolution A flower of evil sprouted because it was loved Because I won t let anyone interfere with everything that will come about from now on**

**Someday, I ll show you a shining world**

**These are the translations for the lyrics.**

**[2] I won a pair of Silver jeans! They really are the comfiest, and cutest, jeans in the world!**

**[3] No, there is no Whammy's in our world then. When they came to this world, documents and records were changed to cover their transfer. As a result, their birth certificates, medical documents, educational documents, and all legal documents were brought over to this world. In order to keep people from gaining suspicion, the buildings and such were created, with false memories implanted into some people's minds. This way it seems that they, and any others that were transferred from our world to the Death Note world, would appear to have lived in the Death Note world since the day they have been born.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPPIE 2 IS HERE!**

**Anna: Honestly, what did you eat?**

**Nothin'. I'm just happy for chapter 2 is all.**

**Kita: I don't blame her. Chapter 1 was really good, Sarah said so.**

**EXACTLY!**

**Kita: Now do the disclaimer.**

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... Wait! CRISP! YOU DO IT!**

**Okay, MICLUCKCLUCK!**

**Micluckcluck owns nothing of Death Note. Kita is mine, but Sakura, Choyoko, and Anna are all hers. And the future OCs...**

**(all but Anna) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Anna: ... help...**

**(A/N I was too lazy to change this Disclaimer from what it was last time this story was posted, so yeah...)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kita woke up to the sun shining in her face and birds chirping outside her window. She growled, and flung her pillow at the damned bird. It hit.

"Hah! Kita 1, Birds 0." she muttered, closing the window. Before she did, she looked outside and saw her new father looking at the pillow on his lawn strangely. She chuckled, closing the window, when a familiar voice choed through her head.

_'Hey, darling.'_ Sakura said. Kita rolled her eyes.

_'How are we able to talk, again? I'm gonna have to explain it to Anna.'_ Kita looked at her little sister, who was sound asleep on her bed, and sweatdropped. Anna could sleep through a tornado. Kita walked over to the dresser, getting some clothing that she and her new mother had just bought yesterday. She chose a red t-shirt and brown cargos, similar to the ones she had on yesterday. She pulled out a scarlet ribbon and tied a lock of hair by the side of her face with it. By tieing it, I mean she wrapped it around the lock on a downwards angle, tieing it so it would stay right by the side of her face, and she looked in the mirror. No need for makeup, she looked just fine without it. Hell, even her bedhead stayed calm today, she didn't even need to brush her hair.

_'Well, I guess you could say I'm similar to a shinigami. Except I can talk to you through telepathy.'_ Sakura explained, appearing right beside Kita. Kita jumped and looked at her._ "Though I prefer to speak to you like this, it's much less confusing."_ she stated. Kita looked at her. Her bright red hair was tied back in a high ponytail, straightened down to her waist. She had a pink kimono that turned purple when it reached the bottom, which was decorated with sakura here and there. She was about 5'5'', whereas Kita was 5'7''. Of course, Anna was 5'9'' so she couldn't talk. Sakura had bright amber eyes, identical to Kita's new eye clour, and had milky white skin. She was, in traditional japanese sense, beautiful. She was what every japanese woman had hoped to be. Kita looked directly at her.

_'Is Anna gonna be able to see you?'_ she asked. Sakura smiled at her.

_"Only if you want her to."_ Sakura explained. Kita smiled at her, then froze as she heard Anna shift. She looked over to her imoutou. Anna was sitting up, the bright blue pjs were slightly baggy on her, and she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Kita smiled. Her baby sister looked just like a kid! It was so cute!

"Aneki? What time is it?" she asked. Kita looked at the clock.

"Anna, it's 10:40 a.m." Kita froze, as did Anna. 10:40?! That late already?!

"10:40?!" they both screamed. Anna jumped out of bed and changed in record timing, putting on a silver and black sundress, and brushed her hair quickly. The two of the darted down the hall and the stairs, right into the kitchen. smiled at them.

"Ohayo, Anna, Kita. We let you sleep in today because we wanted to take you two for an IQ test, to know where we should enrole you." she explained. Anna calmed down, while Kita tensed up.

_'Sakura? What's gonna happen when they find out we're geniuses?'_ she asked her guardian. Sakura grinned at her.

_"How am I supposed to know?"_ she said brightly. Anna glared at Sakura, and a woman appeared behind her. Kita glanced at the woman. She had the same ice blue eyes as Anna did, but she wore a silver, western dress, and had almost white curls that reached the ground. Sakura smiled at her. The woman smiled slightly back.

_"Hello again, Kita. I am Choyoko, Anna's guardian."_ she said. Kita calmed down now. Anna smiled, seeing her elder sister was calm. But there was something on Anna's mind.

Her heart.

Choyoko had said it was empty. That was why she showed very little emotion around men. She didn't trust them, all because of that horrible uncle of theirs.

But before we get to that, let's review what happened last night.

**_- SHINIGAMI ABILITY: FLASHBACK START! -_**

_had returned home last night with a lawyer. The lawyer had smiled at all of them while explained what was going on to Sayu, who had no idea what was happening. Needless to say, Sayu was overjoyed that she was getting 2 older sisters. That would put Light, the oldest, at 18, Kita, the second, at 17, Anna, the thirs, at 15, and Sayu, the youngest, at 14. With the papers filled out, it would only take a few days for Anna and Kita to officially become Yagami's. When the lawyer left, papers filled out, Sayu had to go to her room to do homework. She ended up dragging Light with her to help her. It was at this time that the questions started._

_"Who were you two running from?" he asked them._

_"Our uncle." Kita replied._

_"Where are your parents?" he asked again._

_"Dead. For 3 years now." Anna replied, emotionless._

_"Why were you running from your uncle?" he asked._

_"Because he raped Anna, and tried to rape me." Kita replied. Mrs and Mr Yagami looked appalled at this. Guardians were supposed to help the children they were given, not harm them! Mr Yagami looked at Anna in the eyes._

_"What was his name?" he asked, a hard darkness in his normally kind eyes. Anna looked up at him, pain and tears in her eyes._

_"Robert Smith."_

**_- SHINIGAMI ABILITY: FLASHBACK END! -_**

Anna didn't blame herself for her empty heart. After all, it was only after Uncle Robert raped her that she found out that he was the one that brutally killed their parents. He had found out about this, and since he became wanted, he set out to kill Anna and Kita. Mainly Kita, whom discovered that he was a killer. Mrs. Yagami smiled at them as they sat down, and placed breakfast in front of them. It was simpler, rice, milk, and smoked salmon. Basically leftovers from dinner. Anna and Kita ate quietly and quickly. Anna was the first to finish, and got up. Kita looked at her.

"I'm going to put some bike shorts on. I'm going for a walk." she said, walking up the stairs. She walked into her room, to see Ryuk floating there.

"'Sup, Ryuk?" she asked, walking over to her dresser. She pulled out some bike shorts and put them on as she listened to Ryuk.

"I found a Kira. They told me to thank you guys for giving them the Death Note." he said. Anna nodded.

"They asked you to hide their gender, ne?" she asked. Ryuk nodded, following Anna as she walked down the stairs.

"Tell Kita I said hi. I don't think she likes me that much." he said. Anna looked at him, mouthing something. It took Ryuk a moment to understand what she was saying.

"Oooh. You're saying that because I killed the original Kira, she doesn't like me that much. Am I right?" he asked. Anna nodded, grabbing an apple from the fridge. Mrs. Yagami gave her an odd look.

"For the walk. I get hungry when I walk." she said. In all honesty, that was true, she did get hungry when she walked for a good while. But she was going to get some shortcake for herself later. The apple was for Ryuk.

"Alright, have a good day, dear!" she said. Anna nodded, Choyoko giggling at something Ryuk said.

"Don't worry. I will." she said, and walked off through the front door. First thing she noticed was the pillow on the lawn. Ryuk looked at it as well, and Choyoko did too. Anna chuckled, tossing the apple over her shoulder to Ryuk, while Ryuk and Choyoko looked confused at her. They didn't know about Kita's hatred towards birds that woke her up in the morning. Actually, if anything besides Anna woke Kita up, she had a hatred towards it. It was quite amusing to watch her glare at the birds outside any window everytime she saw them. It was something you don't want to miss. Something that was unique about her sister, something that only she could do. What Anna meant by that was hitting birds with the first thing she grabbed, whether it be a pillow or a desk. Yes. She threw a desk at a bird once because it was pissing her off. For once, Anna found it funny that her elder sister had a cat-like hatred towards birds. Hey! Maybe that was the why Kita got along with cats so well! Anna giggled at the thought, and continued walking around the area.

She started wandering, letting Choyoko and Ryuk chat. Anna passed by multiple stores, only some things catching her eye. The first thing she even noticed was Misa's gothic lolita store. She shuddered at the thought of Misa, her hated towards Misa Amane was extremely powerful. She glared at the girls surrounding Misa's poster, saying how they wished they were Misa.

"Yeah, only if you want to be an annoying bobblehead that is obsessed with a boy so much that when he dies that you commit suicide. And then everyone laughs at you for being so dimwitted." she muttered, causing Choyoko and Ryuuk to go into fits of laughter. They found her hatred of Misa funny? Well, looking at it from their point of view, Ryuk was probably laughing at the suicide thing, while Choyoko was laughing at the fact that Misa was obsessed with Light. Anna glared at them from over her shoulder, and they both shut up. Anna started wandering again, only to bump into her big bro.

"Anna! What are you doing here?" Light asked, pulling Anna into a hug. Anna returned it(wondering why Light seemed to have taken to her so quickly), and smiled at her elder brother. She understood why Misa was obsessed with Light. He was attractive. He was smart. He could be really nice. He was everything that a girl wanted. Anna grinned up at him.

"Aniki! I was just wandering!" Anna said, ignoring Ryuk stating that he had to go. Light turned and wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulders, tunring her towards a small group of people. Anna understood exactly who they were. She was facing his friends. She couldn't help but tense in Light's hold.

"Minna, this is Anna, my new baby sister. She's only 15, so don't get any ideas." he said. Anna giggled at her brother's protectiveness, and smiled warmly at him. He brought his face close to her ear. "Dad told me about your uncle. Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you like that even again." he whispered. Anna smiled widely at thim, tears stinging her eyes. Light got the message she was sending him. She was thanking him.

"Konichiwa! I'm Ryuu Kintami, and this is my twin, Ryo!" said one boy who had pitch black hair and green eyes, indicating to his brother who had bright green hair and black eyes. Faternal twins, Anna figured.

"I'm Kiki Takanashi. Pleasure to meet you!" said an energetic girl, who had bright pink hair and bright blue eyes. Anna smiled at her. She seemed sweet.

"I'm Suichiro Nikikawa, it's nice to meet you. Take care of Light for us at home, ne?" said a young man who had brown hair and golden hazel eyes. Anna smiled at him. Out of them all, he seemed the most sincere. Anna liked sincere people. They wouldn't abandon you because of your past, or because they don't like the way you dress, or because they didn't like that you were smarter then them. Anna had alot of experiences where that sort of stuff happened. All because she was 3-9 years younger then most of the people at her old school, and she was the smartest out of them all. Kita was second smartest, but they had different smarts. Anna was more like L, book smarts and deductive smarts, while Kita was more like Light, with book smarts, people smarts, street marts, and deductive smarts, although the 2 smarts thta they had in common were stronger with Anna and weaker with Kita. Anna smiled brightly at the group. They seemed like good friends, the kind that she would want to keep with her. She could understand why Light had told them about Kita and herself, they wouldn't judge them by anything. Anna looked at them.

"Hello. My name is Anna Yagami, but you all know that by now. I'm Light's new imoutou, but you probably knew that too. I like sweets and root beer." Anna said, being slightly random and open on the last sentence. Kiki grinned and squealed at her. Anna mentally winced, though only slightly. Her squeal was more excited than fangirl, so it wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Anna gave her a strange look, as did everyone else.

"Ohmykami-sama, youhavegottocomewithme! Iknowthebestplaceforsweetsan drootbeer, solet'sgo! This way!" Kiki said, and started walking in the direction that Anna had just came from. The boys blinked, unable to interperate what Kiki had just said. Anna, being the girl that she was, was able to interperate it perfectly and grinned, grabbing Kiki's arm.

"Show the way, nee-chan!" she said, and Kiki squealed again. Anna grinned at her.

"No one's ever called me nee-can before! I'm the youngest in my family, so I'm the one calling people nee-chan and nii-chan! Call me Kiki-nee-chan all you want, Ans!" she said, giving Anna a nickname. Anna could hear Choyoko giggling at the nickname, but ignored it, and nodded.

"Let's go, Kiki-nee-chan!" she exclaimed, and they started running off. The boys blinked, realized that they had been ditched, and darted after them.

"CHOTTO MATTE!(1)" they screamed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kita chuckled. Her baby sister had just entered the restaurant/cafe where she and Mrs Yagami were eating. Kita noticed that she had a tight grip on a girl's arm, and she subconsciously scowled. Anna was never the clingy type, so why was she clinging to this girl? The girl noticed Kita and Mrs Yagami sitting at the large table, and walked over. Much to Kita's amusement, Light and 3 other boys around his age were at the door, all panting. The girl smiled brightly at the 2 women.

"Hi there, I'm Kiki Takanashi. I'm Ans' new friend! And Light's older female friend." she explained. She had bright pink hair that was short and flipped up at her shoulders, and bright blue eyes like the sky. Sakura walked over to Choyoko.

"I'm Kita, Anna's older sister. Ans?" she asked. Anna rolled her eyes, and sat next to Kita, and Kiki sat next to her.

"It's my new nickname from Kiki. Her nickname from me is chibi-neko." Anna said, and Kiki brightened up.

"Yay! I have a nickname!" she said, and jumped up in her seat. Kita smiled warmly at Kiki. She was sweet, and had taken a liking to Anna. There was only one other person who had ever given Anna a nickname before, and that was their uncle. Of course, the nickname had been 'Gorgeous', and it was more of a pet name, but still. Anna seemed to trust Kiki a lot, and that was enough to earn Kita's trust. The boys walked over to their table, and Light plopped down.

"I'm Ryuu, and this is my brother, Ryo. He doesn't like to talk." said an energetic noiret with green eyes, indicating tothe vertet with black eyes.

"I'm Suichiro, it is a pleasure to meet you, miss...?" said a brunet and golden hazel eyes, leaving it at a question. Kita smiled at him. No wonder Anna had taken a liking to these guys, they were sincere and sweet.

"I'm Anna's biological older sister, Kita. It's nice to meet you. And I trust you, because Anna trusts you, and she is an amazing judge of charater." she said, causing all of them to blink. Then Ryuu grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Kita." he said, and plopped down next to Light. Ryo slid in next to Kiki, and Suichiro sat down next to Ryuu. At least now the enrgetic people could be hit by the calmer people.

"Hello, may I take you orders, sirs?" said a waitress, who was looking at the boys with flirtateous eyes. Kiki cleared her throat, and the waitress turned to look at her, eyes wide.

"Lady Kiki! It is a pleasure to see you again! The usual?" she asked. Kiki nodded, then racked off orders for everyone.

"The usual for me and one for Ans here, Kit will have the cream soda float and strawberry shortcake, Mrs Yagami will have a coffee, 2 creams, 2 sugars, and a slice of Angel's Food cake, whipped cream and blueberries on top. Light will have a coffee, black, 3 sugars, and a vanilla cupcake. Ryuu over there will have the chocolate sundae with whipped cream and chopped chocolate on top. Ryo will have the green tea and some vanilla ice cream. Suichiro over here will have a cafe mocha and a slice of chocolate cake." Kiki said, and whipped out a credit card. Anna blinked, and put 2 and 2 together.

"How rich are you, that was a whole lot of food that you ordered." she said. Kiki gave her a sly grin that seemed out of place on her face.

"Not many people notice that I'm rich right off the bat. My parents are the second largest coorporation in Japan, so I get about... 10,000(2) yen in allowence per week. I guess you could say that I'm rich." she said, and Anna looked at her with admiring eyes. She never had a friend who was rich, and the only rich people that she knew were total jerks and thought that they ruled the world. Those people got kicked out of their class when it was apparent that their parent's had paid for they to be in the advanced classes. Kiki was different. She wasn't spoiled, but had the ability to be. She was sweet and understood Anna, even though they had just met. Anna's trust in her rose from a level, on a scale of 1-10, from a 7 to a 9. She only fully trusted her elder sister right now, and she was prepared to let Kiki become a 10 as well.

"Wow. And you aren't spoiled, that's impressive." Anna said. Kiki smiled sheepishly at her.

"At home, the servants expect me to be spoiled, as do my parents. I only act spoiled for them, and I hate it. Just because I'm rich doesn't mean that I have to be spoiled. Look, the food's here!" she said. The waitress from before started placing food from a tray infront of everyone. It was just what Kiki had ordered for them, and Ana's and Kiki's food was the most amazing. For each, it was 2 large root beer floats, 2 pieces of strawberry shortcake with extra strawberries, bubblegum ice cream, and several different cupcakes. Anna's eyes widened at the sight, and she dug in right away. In about 10 minutes, she had finished one of the root beer floats, the strawberry shortcake, half of the ice cream and half of the cupcakes. Everyone else had only abuot a quarter of their food done, and Light stared at her.

"You inhale sweets, don't you?" he asked. Anna looked up from her cupcake that she had been eating- it was red velvet, by the way- and nodded. She continued eating, ignoring the jibes that Kita was throwing at her. She looked over at Kiki, who was just about as done as her. They smiled at each other, and continued eating. Mrs Yagami cleraed her throat.

"About that IQ test, you two can take it right now if you wish." she said, and brought 2 stacks of paper out of her bag. Along with 2 pens. Anna nodded, taking one stack, and started writing. Kita looked at Anna, then back at Mrs Yagami, and took the other stack of paper and pen. She started writing, and looked over at Anna. She had finished about 1/8 of the stack already. She sweatdropped.

"I knew you were at the top of the class, Anna, but really?" she asked. Anna looked over at her.

"The sooner I finish the sooner I get back to eating." she said. Kita snorted.

"Glutton." she muttered, and got back to the test. It only took the two of them about 15 minutes to complete it, mainly because they were trying to beat the other as to who could finish first. Of course, Anna was the first to finish. Kita glared at her sister, who was happily eating her cupcakes and ice cream, all the while drinking her root beer float.

"I'm not a glutton. Sweets help me think, aneki." she said, and dug in again. Due to her break, everyone else had finished their food, and she was eating like it was going to disappear if she didn't eat it fast enough. Everyone sweatdropped as she finsihed the last cupcake, causing her to finish almost everything that was ordered for her in under 10 minutes.

"You _are_ a glutton." they all said. Anna grinned at them.

"If I was a glutton, I would fat. I am thin, and I don't work out, so therefore I am not a glutton." she said brightly. It only took Kita another minute to finish, and then the waitress came back, cleaning up the table.

"Please come again!" she said as the group walked out the door. Mrs Yagami looked at the teenagers.

"I have to get this to your father, Anna, Kita, Light; so I'll be going this way." she said. They understood perfectly. She was taking the IQ tests to their father to see what their IQs are. Anna and Kita sighed. They knew their IQs. They were 225 for Kita, and 250 for Anna. Over 200 for the both of them

"Ok, okaa-san! Later! Aniki, we're going home." Kita said, and Anna nodded. Theyneeded to talk. Light nodded, and they left.

"Aneki, do you think that L will find out about our IQs?" Anna asked. Kita looked at Anna, then at their guardians.

"What do you think?" she asked them. They shrugged.

"We know what you know." they said simaltaniously. Anna and Kita sighed, then walked inside.

This was going to be a looong night.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**YAY! COMPLETED!**

**1)Wait up!**

**2)about $100 US.**

**Ok, so in this story, I'm using the Western style of saying their names, given name first then their family name. In Japan, it's family name first then given name. Just wanted to clears that up.**

**Explanation for Light's quick acceptance towards Anna and Kita will be in the next chapter!**

**Note: noiret and vertet are the male versions of noirette and vertette, which means black haired and green haired.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa, minna!**

**Kita: Sure took you long enough to update.**

**I have... let's see... about 11(?) other stories to work on!**

**Anna: So updates will be much slower then they should be.**

**EXACTLY!**

**Kita: Now for the disclaimer.**

**Eh. Let Sarah1114 do it.**

**YAY! Sakura owns nothing of Death Note. If she did, Ryuk would be here right now... and we would own a Death Note... and use it to take over the world...**

**Yes. Yes we would. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Sarah1114: Sakura is good with faces. Not with names. So no offence to anyone who would feel offended that she didn't remember the penname. That, and she's too lazy to look them up.**

**That's a sad truth, right there... I only remember a few, and that's because we chat over PMs all the time.**  
_

As Anna and Kita left with Mrs. Yagami, Kiki turned to Light.

"You seemed to accept them pretty quickly, Light. What's up with that? It took you a few days to get used to us as your friends." Kiki stated. Ryo joined in.

"She's right. What happened to them that caused them to be adopted into your family?" Ryo asked. Light looked sadly at them.

"They had the same expirence with their uncle as I did with mine." he muttered, and looked up at the sky. His friends gasped.

"Which one was raped?" Ryu whispered, horror filling his eyes. Light looked him in the eyes.

"Anna." he muttered again, pain and regret raging in his tone. Kiki's eyes widened. Anna, the girl who had so much in common with herself, was raped by her uncle? That must have been why she seemed to distance herself from them at first, until after Light whispered whatever he did in her ear. The poor girl...

"How old was she? You were only 6 when it happened..." Suichiro asked quietly. Light looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think Mom and Dad said that she had been 13 when it happened to her. Kita was almost raped a few hours after, and their uncle killed their parents just weeks before he raped Anna..." he said in a low voice. Kiki's eyes started watering. That was why Kita didn't seem to like her, she was trying to protect Anna and herself from what happened back then from happening again. It made sense now.

"But why?" Kiki whispered, tears threatening to fall down her face. She balled her fists up, clenching them so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Why would he do such a thing to Anna?" The tears started falling down her face.

"I think that they said... because Anna was almost identical to her mother, who her uncle was in love with, even though they were siblings. I think that Anna's mother had always had long hair, so after that happened, Anna kept hers shorter..." he muttered, and Kiki couldn't stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. Ryo and Ryu put their arms around her, comforting her. Suichiro put his hand on Light's shoulder, who looked like he was going to start crying. This was clearly an emotion subject, and Suichiro took it upon himself to change it.

"So, what do you think their IQs are?" he asked. Light looked up, as did Kiki. Kiki had managed to stop crying. Ryo and Ryu sent Suichiro grateful looks, cheering up Kiki was almost impossible unless you changed her attention to something that couldn't make her cry.

"I don't know... but I think that they must be very intelligent. Both of them finished that IQ test withing a 30 time period, and for most it would take at least 1 hour. Then again, they seemed to be prepared for the questions, which makes me wonder..." Ryu muttered. Kiki sweatdropped.

"You've turned into Shinji from Prince of Tennis again." she stated, comparing her friend with one of her anime/manga heroes. Light and Suchiro sweatdropped as Ryo held Ryu back from clawing Kiki's eyes out. Ryu truly was a dragon.(1)

"Might wanna change the topic again..." Light whispered to Shuichiro, who nodded. Suichiro whistled sharply and shortly, not to mention shrilly and loudly. All of his friends covered their ears.

"Who wants to go study for the To-Oh entrance exams?" he asked brightly. Ryu, Ryo, and Kiki all whined, while Light chuckled. Out of all of them, Light was the only one who didn't need much studying. Kiki and Ryu on the other hand...

Let's just say they aren't the brightest bulbs on the Christmas tree.(2)

_**~O~O~O~**_

"ACHOO!" Kita and Anna sneezed at the same time. Mrs. Yagami looked at them. It had been 20 minutes since she had returned the IQ tests, and was making lunch for the girls, and Light and Sayu when they get home. Kita and Anna looked at each other.

"Is someone talking about you two?" Mrs. Yagami asked. Kita and Anna shrugged, then got back to what they had been doing. Which was hacking into a Pokemon game to get unlimited cash.(3)

"I think Light might be telling you're story to his friends, child. He seemed to be worried about you when you left." Choyoko said. Anna rolled her eyes. Truth be told, she was thinking the exact same thing. That Kiki had let her curiosity get the better of her, and that Light had been forced to tell them about her story and why she and Kita had been so accepted into the family so quickly. Well, everyone but Sayu accepted it. Sayu didn't exactly get along with her new older sisters. Anna didn't like to gossip about boys or to put on make up, and Kita didn't like to dress up, watch idols on tv, or to even do anything relativally typical of teenage girls to do. They both preferred to curl up in the corner with a lamp and a mystery novel, or one of Mr. Yagami's finished case reports, and read or they would help each other in hacking into something. Mainly Kita would get the skimatics for Anna and hand her little sister all the tools she would ask for. In doing this, they made the lights around Sayu's mirror brighter and closer to sunlight then they had been before, which Sayu was greatful for and greatly annoyed by. Not to mention they cut back the electricity costs on the damned thing as well. That pretty much made them heroines in Mr. and Mrs. Yagami's eyes, who were having difficulty in trying to explain to Sayu about how much the electricity bill was going up because of her lighted mirror. They had managed to make Light's computer running 25% faster and clearer, while also cutting back the electricity used. Light was pretty happy about that, and he was on his computer much more often now. Now they were trying to get into a video game, something they hadn't done since they were 10 years old. Well, Anna 10, Kita 12. It was entertaining ofr Mrs. Yagami to watch them bicker about which would be better, unlimited cash or unlimited BP points. It was an interesting debate to hear, and by far one of the most amazing in terms of speed and witty comebacks. The comebacks coming from Kita, while Anna would make comebacks FOR the comebacks.

"No, Anna, unlimited cash would be much better then unlimited BP points. Cash lets you get revival herbs and full restores!" Kita whined, pointing something out on a papere next to the game consol. Anna glared at Kita.

"With BP points you can get dozens of things, all the while selling the multiples that you don't need. BP points, Kita, BP points!" she hissed, pointing at another thing on the page. Anna got back to work, Kita stumped and thinking. Mrs. Yagami chuckled, and placed two grilled salads with grilled chicken, cucumbers, red, green, and yellow bell peppers, topped off with Thousand Islands dressing on the side. Anna dug into hers, while Kita observed the chicken and lettuce before digging in. Mrs. Yagami sweatdropped, Kita was such an odd child. Well, not as odd as Anna.

"Why don't you just have unlimited cash and BP points?" Mrs. Yagami pointed out. Both Kita and Anna looked up at her, looked at each other, and then grinned.

"Why didn't we think of that?!" they both said at the same time. Mrs. Yagami giggled again, and they got to work together.

"Tadaima, okaa-san!(4)" said Sayu, who had just walked in the front door. Mrs. Yagami went to greet her.

"Welcome home, Sayu. Your sisters are in the kitchen, working on cheat codes for a game they bought." Mrs. Yagami said, then walked back into the kitchen. Sayu glared at the kitchen, where her so called 'older sisters' resided.

"I'll be damned if they're my older sisters. We look nothing alike!" Sayu muttered so her mother wouldn't hear her. It was true, Sayu had a more athletic and masculine appearence with her femininity, while Anna and Kita were all feminine. Delicate shoulders, slender waist, beautiful cheekbones, wider eyes, longer eyelashes, the two older sisters looked nothing like Sayu. And Sayu hated every single moment of it. Wasn't she supposed to be the pretty one in the family, being the first born BLOOD-RELATED daughter in the family? It was a cruel trick of fate that those two were adopted into the Yagami family, a cruel trick that seemed to slap Sayu in the face whenever her friends saw her older sisters. They would always make comments along the lines of _'Those are your new sisters? Their gorgeous!'_, or _'Why couldn't you be as beautiful as your new sisters, Sayu?'_. Apparently Light had the audacity to show off the pictures of his new siblings to EVERYONE at their school, so everyone knew about those unwanted sisters now. They all wished that she could have been one of the more beautiful girls, like always, but instead she was the tomboy of the school. She would never wear the girl's uniform, although she did put on basic makeup such as eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss(it was really lip balm, but oh well). She would wear the boys uniform, and never bothered to listen to what the teachers said. When they got into a debate about it, Sayu would always say this. _'The school dress code clearly states that A uniform must be worn. It never states that girls must wear the girl uniform, or that boys must wear the boys uniform.'_ Thank kami-sama(5) that she had gotten her mother's debating skills, thanks to that she was going to follow her mother in the line of family lawyers and continue the tradition, where one member of the family becomes a lawyer. She had the grades for it, she was the top of her class, though she refused to be the class president.

She didn't want to seem like her older brother, who was perfect, and got every girl jealous of her grades and abilities in sports, and all the boys adoring her, whereas Light had the opposite genders doing the same things. Poeple were already whispering about how the Yagami name, whether adopted children or not, always grew up to be great people, to be intelligent and kind. There was already that rumor going around about the intelligence of the blood line, but not yet about the adopted children. Sayu was slightly smug about that. Maybe she was smarter then Anna was! That put a bit of spring in her step as Sayu walked into the kitchen. Anna and Kita waved to her over their shoulders, and pointed to a seat next to the wall. It had a plate of food next to it, one Sayu pressumed was for her. On the plate was a leftover steak from last night's dinner, along with a side of salad with Thousand Islands dressing slightly splattered on top. Sayu noticed how Anna's and Kita's Thousand Islands dressing was neatly poured into bowls on the side. _'Way to go, Mom, of course you don't play favourites.'_ Sayu thought, and started munching on her steak. In all truth, it was a T-bone steak, and quite delicious, but Sayu had a nasty after taste in her mouth. She eyed her older sisters. What did they put in this?

"We didn't put anything in your steak, Sayu. If you have a nasty after taste, that would be jealousy." Anna muttered to her, while their mother was out of the room. Sayu glared at her. She was not, and I repeat NOT, jealous of that witch! Kita spoke up.

"Witches are grimoire, or black magic, users. We, of course, cannot use grimoire, so we are inable to be witches. If you wish to get the terminogoly correct, you should say that we are technilogical wizards, stating that we are exceptionally skilled in the hands of technology." Kita said. Sayu blinked. Had they been able to read her mind? Anna looked up at her and her face.

"Whatever you think is written clearly and legibally on your face. I pressume that you think we are reading your mind, when in reality we are reading your face." Anna said, then got back to work when Mrs. Yagami walked back in the room. Sayu glared at the two of them. Those witches! They just ruined her moments of peace, and morbid thoughts ran through her head. Maybe she could sew their eyes closed when they were asleep. See them get out of that one.

"Sayu, you may want to watch what you do. You're going to create a gash in the plate if you continue needlessly cutting any longer." Anna said, without looking up from her work, for she had finished her salad 3 minutes ago. Kita finished wiping her mouth, and got back to handing Anna the tools she needed. Sayu blinked, then looked down at her plate. She was right. Sayu was needlessly cutting into the plate. Sayu growled something, then got back to eating. She finished her meal, got up, put the plate into the sink, and thanked her mother for the meal. She got into her bedroom, were Ryuk was waiting for her.

"Well, Sayu, who are you gonna kill next?" Ryuk asked. Sayu ckuckled, then removed the Death Note from the pocket that she had hidden in her bedframe. She grinned maniaclly and wrote down 2 names. Ryuk looked over her shoulder. In fact, she had written Kita and Anna's names. Ryuk sighed, for the upteenth time. Sayu growled when she heard Anna and Kita still working down the hall. She glared at Ryuk.

"Why won't they die?! I wrote their names down in the Death Note at least 20 times!" she exclaimed, glad that her parents had her room sound proofed. Ryuk looked her in the eyes.

"I told you. They are not from this world, but from another. They have 2 guardians following them, guardians that prevent the Death Note from working, even though you wrote down their names in the Death Note. Even though you have the eyes," Ryuk cut off, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "You are still going to be unable to kill them. Only people from their dimension can kill them, and right now there is only one other, and he would kill you and take those 2 girls for himself." he whispered, his face close enough to Sayu's that their noses were touching. Sayu glared at Ryuk.

"That's not fair. They cheated death in their world, and now they cheat death here?! It ought to be impossible." Sayu muttered. She then opened her laptop and hacked into the police dataframe. Getting the criminal names that she needed, she started writing feverishly down in the notebook, letting some die today, tomorrow, a week from now, 23 days from now, a few days from now, until the majority of the people in the dataframe were killed. Ryuk chuckled.

"At this rate you'll become a Shinigami.(6)" he said. Sayu grinned up at him.

"You can thank Anna and Kita for that." she stated, and hid the Death Note once more.

_**~O~O~O~**_

**I'm keeping Sayu as Kira, which means it'll be easier to catch her. Considering that she isn't nearly as intelligent as Light was, she would be easier to catch. But, I have a twist in mind that will bring in the Whammy Boys. And I apologize for the short chapter!**

**1) In Japanese, ryuu means dragon. This is a crack at his name.**

**2) blame my sister for this one. she got it stuck in my head.**

**3) Pokemon Emerald, in case you were wondering. They managaed to get tho the battle frontier. Which, may I say from my area of expertice, is a pain in the ass. I prefer Soul Silver.**

**4) means mother, mom, etc.**

**5) means god**

**6) death god, god of death, etc.**


End file.
